How Do You Feel About Me
by nekomixe
Summary: Every night, after they are intimate, Kyoya goes online after he thinks Tamaki is asleep. Tamaki is getting suspicious his lover is cheating on him, but what's really going on? WARNINGS: bad language, sexual references, KyoyaTamaki yaoi, and nudity.


WARNINGS: bad language, sexual references, yaoi between Kyoya and Tamaki and nudity.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.

A/N: Reposted as my last account was frozen.

* * *

**_click click_**

"Kyoya?"

"Mmm?"

_**clickclickclickclick click**_

"How do you feel about me?"

The steady sounds of fingertips hitting keyboard keys stopped abruptly and the teenager by the computer turned to look over his shoulder at the other boy lying under the covers on the bed.

"What?"

Tamaki squinted. The harsh light of the computer monitor made his lover's body just a dark silhouette. It hurt just to look at him. Frowning sadly, he lowered his gaze to the soft, baby blue duvet covering him and fingered the corner hem distractedly as he spoke.

"I want to know how you feel about me, Kyoya."

The dark-haired teen paused a moment longer, considering. He let his eyes drift slowly, almost absentmindedly, over the curves under the blanket, up to the tousled head of blonde hair resting on his pillow. Finally, he sighed, shook his head dismissively, but with a tiny hint of affection, and turned in his swivel chair back towards his desk.

"You know how I feel or else you wouldn't be here. Now go back to sleep and let me work, Tamaki."

_**clickclickcli-**_

"No, I DON'T know how you feel!" Tamaki protested, sitting up fast, the cover flying off of him. His voice was strained and thick with emotion. "That's why I have to ask! Every night, we make love and fall asleep together, and I think everything is going great, but then when I wake up in the middle of the night, you've gotten up and snuck out of bed and gone on the computer!"

Kyoya fliched, surprised by the level of hysteria and anguish in his lover's voice. Tamaki was a passionate, emotional person, quick to change his mood, but he rarely showed such a deeply pained, hurt expression, not even playfully. Kyoya felt his own throat tighten and eyes mist up as Tamaki's eyes began to water, but kept his low voice steady and emotionless as he responded, "You're overreacting. Wishing to spend some time on the computer doesn't necessarily indicate boredom or a lack of affection between us. I enjoy spending time with you, but I also have a lot of work to do, and since you're with me all day long, the only time I have to catch up on these things is while you're sleeping."

Kyoya leaned back in his chair, considering his explanation perfectly valid and understandable, and therefore the conversation finished, but Tamaki, it seemed, still didn't consider the issue resolved. Letting out a huffy, overly dramatic breath, the blonde rolled onto his side, back under the covers. "If I'm -interferring- so much, I'll just stop coming over and wasting your precious time."

"Tamaki..." Kyoya began, his voice taking on a warning tone that indicated he was growing -very- tired of this conversation.

"What are you working on?"

The question hanged heavily on the air, full of accusation. Kyoya frowned. He had hoped Tamaki wouldn't ask this question because he hated the idea of having to lie right to his lover's face, but it seemed there was no way to avoid it now. The longer he made the blond wait for a reply, the guiltier he made himself look. He turned his chair around to face the screen. He knew he wouldn't be able to look Tamaki in the eyes as he lied. In a stoic, dead pan voice, he replied,"I'm just doing the bookeeping for the club."

"You're lying." Tamaki's voice was dull and quiet, but it hit Kyoya even harder than a screamed accusation could have. "You were on MSN. You've been talking to people while I sleep."

"No, I- err..."

"You're LYING!" Tamaki shouted, once again sitting up in bed as his rage and frustration rose to fill the room with his echoing shouts. "Everynight, you're online, flirting with people, aren't you!? I asked Hikaru, and he said he's never seen you online after 10, so that means you've been blocking everyone else, so don't try to tell me you've been talking to -friends-!"

Kyoya stammered weakly, trying to find a fitting excuse. "Well, you see... errm... Tamaki, I-"

"Just SHUT UP!" Tamaki raged, throwing back the covers to jump out of bed. His nude body seemd to glow in the faint luminescent light from the computer monitor, and for a moment, despite the blonde's evident fury, Kyoya couldn't help marvelling at how truly beautful his partner was. He quickly snapped back to reality though, as the back of Tamaki's hand struck his left cheek.

Kyoya gasped, grabbing his stinging cheek as he looked up into Tamaki's furious eyes, just as the blonde bellowed, "You lying asshole! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! You're a cheating bastard, Kyoya! This is over! I never want to see you AGAIN! I--" Maybe it was the heat of the room, or the heat of Tamaki's words, or even the heat of the blonde's nude body so very close to his own, but instead of reacting in anger as well, it was lust that filled his eyes as he rose to his feet. With an unusual grin on his face, he grabbed Tamaki and threw him down onto the bed, and quickly climbed on top of him to hold him down. His robe came loose in the struggle that ensued, and he cast it aside as he adjusted his weight to pin Tamaki without smothering him.

When the blonde had calmed down slightly and had stopped cursing and kicking, Kyoya leaned his face close to bite his friend's earlobe. The body beneath his jerked and the curses were renewed.

Kyoya laughed.

"What so funny!? You ass! Get off me!" Tamaki spat out furiously, his eyes growing blurred with tears. Kyoya notcied them and wondered if there were tears of rage or pain. His smile grew gentler as he pressed his lips against the corner of Tamaki's left eye, and whispered, "You're such a fool, Tamaki. I don't know what I'm doing here with you, sometimes."

"What you're doing is cheating on me, apparently!"

The dark-haired teen ignored the harsh, barbed words, and continued. "I was hoping to not have to tell you this until later, but if you must know, I -have- been talking to people online while you sleep."

Tamaki's body shook and he choked back an angry sob as he muttered, "I knew it! I knew-"

"Private travel agents."

"Eh?" Tamaki blinked, caught off guard, and Kyoya had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. He pressed his lips lower and diffused his chuckle through a rough kiss against Tamaki's collarbone. Without meaning to, the boy beneath his moaned loudly, and his hips thrust upwards. Smiling even more at the honest reaction from this lover's body, Kyoya kissed him again, in the same spot, before whispering throatily, "I've been working on a budget so we can go on a vacation together, and a schedule so the other club members can cover for us while we're gone."

"Wha--"

Kyoya continued quickly, with both the kisses and the comments, before Tamaki could interrupt him further. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but apparently, you're too stubborn and insecure to leave me alone long enough to plan a secret vacation for us." He planted an exceptionally passionate kiss on his lover's lips with this last comment to avoid any hurt feelings, then pulled back to smile down at the flushed-faced, clearly aroused blonde.

"You ruined my surprise," he scolded mildly.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki quickly replied, his eyes growing moist again and his erection softening. "I should have trusted you, Kyoya. Ohh, I feel so bad. I--"

"Shhh shhhhh..." Kyoya quickly hushed him, stroking his hair back form his forehead, then trailing soft kisses along his jaw line until he felt the other teen begin to relax again. "It's alright, Tamaki. It's only 1:00 am," he said.

Tamaki arched an eyebrow at the remark, and his suspicion grew even more intense as he noticed the hugrny look on his lover's face. His body quivered with anticipation as Kyoya's voice rasped, "You still have plenty of time left to try and -earn- my forgiveness..."


End file.
